Lady Zhurong
Lady Zhurong is a minor antagonist in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. She is the wife of the Nanman king Meng Huo. Biography Many versions of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms story, portray Zhurong as a tough and assertive woman. She often yells at her husband and tells him what to do. While Meng Huo is the leader of the Nanman, his wife is the one that makes all the decisions. Zhurong convinces her husband to rebel against the Shu kingdom, which Meng Huo does. Zhurong is a mighty fighter who was often said to be the daughter of the god of fire. She is often compared to an amazon, due to her incredible strength and skill in martial arts. She was said to be the greatest warrior of Nanman. However, during the rebellion against Shu, Zhurong is caught in trap devised by Shu's warlord, Zhuge Liang. She is caught but later released in a hostage exchange. Meng Huo later surrenders to the kingdom of Shu. Together with her husband, Zhurong becomes a loyal Shu vassal. Personality Zhurong is depicted as an aggressive and beautiful woman who often coerces her husband into action against rival kingdoms. As she finds Meng Huo's laid-back and contented nature a hindrance to the Nanman people, she sees it as her duty to inspire passion and ambition in him. While she may seem to bully him, she loves her husband deeply and would never see him come to harm. Due to Meng Huo's adoration for his wife, and his desire not to upset her ferocious temperament, he will usually wind up doing as she asks with the results often proving positive for the Nanman people. Gallery Zhurong.png|Lady Zhurong from Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Zhu_Rong_(ROTK9).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX portrait. Zhu_Rong_(ROTK10).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms X portrait. Zhu_Rong_(ROTK11).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait. Zhurong-rotk12.jpg|Sangokushi 12 portrait. Zhurong (ROTK13).jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIII normal portrait. Zhurong_(SSDO).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. Zhurong-kessenII.jpg|Zhurong in Kessen II. Zhu_Rong_Concept_Artwork_(DW3).png|Zhurong in Dynasty Warriors 3. Zhu-Rong.jpg|Zhurong in Dynasty Warriors 4. Zhu_Rong DW5.jpg|Zhurong in Dynasty Warriors 5. Zhurong-dw7art.jpg|Lady Zhurong in Dynasty Warriors 7. Zhu Rong.jpg|Lady Zhurong in Dynasty Warriors 8. Zhurong - 15th Anniversary Artwork.jpg|Zhurong's Shin Sangoku Musou 15th Anniversary artwork. Zhurong-dw8e2015aprilfools.jpg|2015 April Fools' render. Zhurong_(DW9).png|Lady Zhurong in Dynasty Warriors 9. Zhurong_Civilian_Clothes_(DW9).png|Zhurong's civilian clothes. 4ns70001181863021p9n.jpg|Lady Zhurong in Romance of the Three Kingdoms (1994). Trivia *She is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. *She is one of the boss characters in the Knights of Valour game series. *The only woman in the game to avert this - in the original novels, she was a formidable front-line fighter (the only true female one in the story, in fact - even Sun Shanxiang's fondness for martial arts was just a hobby) and the only Nanman general to seriously inconvenience the Shu army in their long Curb-Stomp Battle against her people. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fighters Category:Video Game Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Redeemed Category:God Wannabe Category:Arrogant Category:Military Category:Fictionalized Category:Spouses Category:Power Hungry Category:Monarchs Category:Martial Artists Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Category:Protagonists Category:Perverts Category:Abusers Category:On & Off Category:Book Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Sophisticated Category:Disciplinarians Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Provoker Category:Manga Villains Category:Murderer Category:Crossover Villains Category:Protective Category:Minion Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Aristocrats Category:Charismatic Category:Stalkers Category:Opportunists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mongers Category:Tyrants Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Affably Evil Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Pawns Category:Oppressors Category:In Love Category:Barbarian